EAW Dia Del Diablo (2016)
Background Dia Del Diablo features professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage. It also features matches that are centered around the stipulation of fire. On his appearance on Showdown after being drafted there, Ares Vendetta would make note of his victory at Pain for Pride 9 and challenge Lannister to a match, if he desired it. The next week, Lannister would interfere in the middle of the main event between Tiberius Jones and Ares Vendetta by attacking Ares and accepting his challenge for the EAW Answers World Championship. The following show, Ares would end the show with the announcement that his match with Lannister would be a "Fire and Steel" match, where they would fight inside a steel cage with fire covering the top of the structure. The returning Showdown General Manager, Damien Murrow, announced that there will be a number one contender's battle royal where the winner would gain an opportunity against the EAW National Elite Champion The Pizza Boy in a Trial By Fire Match. Nico Borg would go on to win the battle royal the following week and earn his way into the title match. On the next show, Nico Borg would make a bold statement against The Pizza Boy, talking about knocking down the false idol that he is. EAW Tag Team Champions Cerberus, after being drafted to Showdown came to celebrate their retention against Drake and Jones at Pain for Pride 9. However, a newly-formed tag team of Nick Angel and Diamond Cutter would interrupt to be able to make a challenge to the champion. Cerberus went on to accept the challenge with the stipulation made to be an Inferno Tornado Elimination Match. Although, Xavier Williams and Jamie O'Hara (collectively known as The Mighty Don't Kneel or TMDK for short) would interrupt a conversation between the two teams on the next show to let them know that Murrow added them into the match and changed the match into a Hellfire No Way Out Match. The following Showdown would host three matches between the participants of the Hellfire No Way Out Match. Xavier Williams would win the first match by defeating Nick Angel, Brian Daniels would gain victory in the second match by beating Diamond Cutter, and finally Cyclone would win the main event and final match against Jamie O'Hara. When Damien Murrow announced the battle royal for the right to challenge Pizza Boy for his EAW National Elite Championship, the losers of the battle royal were set to compete in an Elimination Flaming Tables Match where the winner would become the new contender to the championship. Pierre McGuire would host a debate for the next week between the participants in the match, giving them an opportunity to prove why they should be the next contender. After being drafted to Showdown, Zack Crash looked to make OMERTA rule over Showdown similar to how it did on Dynasty. However, he made a target of the man he brought back into the active roster, Matt Ryder. On Showdown, Matt Ryder would defeat Terry Chambers in singles competition and after the match, throw out the challenge for Zack Crash to face him at Dia Del Diablo in an Inferno Match. At the start of the following Showdown, Zack Crash would accept the challenge of Matt Ryder to make the match official. In a tag team match, Matt Ryder and Chris Elite defeated OMERTA's JJ Silva and Zack Crash, but OMERTA would attack both men after the match. The next week, Zack Crash would host a meeting, but Matt Ryder would interrupt the meeting and attack Crash with the feud between both men intensifying. Matches Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2016